Coincé,tu en es sûr ?
by Yuuki-x3
Summary: Lorsque Itachi joue les entremetteurs et demande à Naruto de séduire son petit frère, voilà ce que ça donne. Narusasu.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Genre : UA, OOC

Pairing: Narusasu

TS ! Ceci est la première partie. (On l'aurait pas deviné -_-")

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes.

Bonne lecture ^^

-Si j'ai bien compris, tu me demandes de séduire ton petit frère ? Ce petit merdeux imbus de lui-même et égoïste à souhait ? Demanda Naruto, imperturbable.

Malgré qu'il ne laissa rien paraître, le blond de 23 ans était légèrement curieux et se demandait pourquoi Itachi Uchiwa était venu toquer chez lui à 1h30 du matin pour lui proposer de séduire son « bâtard » de petit frère, Sasuke. S'il y avait bien une personne que Naruto ne pouvait pas voir en peinture, c'était bien lui. L'Uchiwa était quelqu'un de très hautain et ne se gênait jamais pour rabaisser le plus âgé lorsqu'ils se voyaient.

Naruto se redressa sur son canapé et fixa Itachi jusqu'à ce que celui-ci prenne la parole. Ce que le brun fit très rapidement.

- Écoutes Naruto, je sais que tu n'aimes pas spécialement mon frère m- » Itachi se fit interrompre par un petit ricanement venant du blond.

-Ok, tu le détestes ! Reprit-il Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour l'insulter, j'suis son frère je te rappelle. Dit Itachi d'un air sévère qui ne tromperait même pas le pire des naïfs au monde.

-Et tu t'en bas littéralement les couilles Itachi ! Ne fais pas le grand frère modèle avec moi, répondit Naruto d'un air blasé. Itachi fit une légère grimace et lui lança le fameux regard noir des Uchiwa se disant qu'il devrait traîner de moins en moins avec ce stupide crétin blond.

Voyant que le brun commençait à perdre patience et à s'énerver, Naruto soupira intérieurement et relança le sujet principal.

- Bon maintenant dis-moi pourquoi tu veux que j'aille draguer ton enfoir- »Naruto se mordit la langue et se rattrapa de justesse. Ton si charmant petit frère.

Un long silence se fit avant qu'Itachi ne lui réponde. Il semblait réfléchir à comment lui annoncer la chose.

-Et bien en fait..., commença le brun, mais il se fit rapidement interrompre par le blond :

-Dépêches toi un peu, j'ai sommeil moi! Dit Naruto en bayant.

Il était presque 2 heure du matin maintenant et son cerveau devait surement commencer à ralentir à cause de la fatigue, ça ne pouvait être que ça se dit Itachi, cherchant une raison de ne pas tuer le jeune blond totalement irrespectueux se trouvant devant lui. Il le fusilla des yeux et continua cette fois un air boudeur sur le visage.

-Je commence à m'inquiéter pour mon petit frère !

Naruto leva un sourcil et attendit qu'il poursuive.

-Il est beaucoup trop centrer sur ses cours et n'arrête pas de bosser. A 18 ans, je pense qu'il n'a même pas eu une seule conquête dans sa vie. Tu sais ce qu'il fait les samedis soirs ? Il travail ! Ouais tu m'as bien entendu. Si ça continu comme ça, il finira mort puceau. Bref j'aimerais que tu lui enlève le bâton qu'il a, très profondément enfoncé, dans le cul. Termina joliment le brun.

Naruto regarda son ami comme-ci il venait de lui poussait une autre tête.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule là ? Dire que Naruto était choqué était un euphémisme.

Itachi voulait clairement dire «Baises-le ». Mais que lui était-il arrivé ? Le brun défendait la pudeur de son petit frère depuis que celui-ci avait 4 ans. (Ouais, Itachi était complètement parano). Il ne pouvait pas être en train de lui demanda cela. C'était tout simplement impossible.

-Ok vu ton regard de « débile mental qui ne comprend rien à la vie », tu dois surement te demander si tu es entrain de rêver ou pas. Je me trompe ?

Naruto cligna des yeux et se ressaisit.

-Hey répète un peu enfoiré !

-Tout doux Naruto.

Le blond sauta de son canapé et se posta devant Itachi, un air furieux sur le visage.

-Tu m'as pris pour ton chien ou quoi ?

Itachi sourit, amusé de la réaction du blond. Celui-ci réagissait toujours au quart de tour lorsqu'il était énervé.

-Non sérieusement, calmes toi ! Je suis vraiment inquiet pour Sasuke.

Naruto soupira longuement pour évacuer son énervement et se rassit sur le canapé.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit une centaine de fois et je te le redis encore, tu es parano mec. Ton frère aime les études, et alors ? Le sexe ne l'intéresse pas, et al- ? Ok c'est ça ce n'est pas normal mais ton frère ne l'est pas non plus Itachi.

-…

« Oups » Se dit Naruto.

-Enfin je ne dis pas qu'il est anormal hein enfin euh…

-Laisses tombé, j'ai compris. Le coupa Itachi avec un bref mouvement de main. On s'en fou des raisons, tu acceptes ou pas ?

-Itachi, si je reste plus de 3 secondes en compagnie de ton frère, je ne pense pas que tu puisses le retrouver vivant un jour.

Le brun soupira et se tint l'arête du nez. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Naruto accepte immédiatement mais tout de même !

- Ecoutes Naruto, je te conseille vivement d'accepter tout de suite, car tu sais que je ne laisserai pas tomber l'affaire et que de toute façon après plusieurs heures de chantages et quelques menaces tu finiras pas abandonner et accepter.

Naruto savait à quel point Itachi pouvait se montrer têtu et que ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air. S'il voulait aller dormir et ne pas gâcher sa nuit (ainsi que ses prochains jours à venir) il avait dans l'obligation d'accepter.

Et puis…Itachi possédait de nombreux dossiers sur lui, alors du chantage, il en avait surement beaucoup en réserve.

Naruto soupira longuement. « Galère » comme le dirait son pote Shikamaru.

- Très bien, se résigna Naruto. Qu'est ce qu'il détestait se faire manipuler !

- Maintenant, si sa majesté à terminer j'aimerai bien aller me coucher moi. Je ne te souhaite pas bonne nuit.

Le blond se releva du canapé où il était assis et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Dans son dos, il ne vit pas le sourire emplie de sadisme qui prit place sur le visage de son ami.

Le lendemain matin, c'est avec un mal de tête immense que Naruto se réveilla. Il n'avait quasiment pas dormi de la nuit, réfléchissant à la demande d'Itachi. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui prenait d'y penser autant. Ce n'était pas comme-ci il aurait du mal à faire tomber Sasuke dans ses filets. Naruto Uzumaki n'était pas le genre d'homme à qui on pouvait résister. Son physique de rêve en faisait baver plus d'un. Le blond possédait des cheveux lui arrivant au creux du coup et des mèches rebelles qui lui tombaient parfois sur les yeux. Ceux-ci étaient ce dont Naruto était le plus fière chez lui. Il avait hérité des yeux de son père, un bleu clair électrisant et captivant. Son corps n'était pas en reste non plus. Bronzé et musclé, Naruto l'entretenait chaque jour grâce au sport qu'il pratiquait régulièrement. Le blond était conscient de sa beauté, et en abusait souvent pour mettre ses proies dans son lit. Fille ou mec, peu importait.

Se levant de son lit, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain dans l'attention de prendre une douche.

Il tourna les robinets et attendit que l'eau se réchauffe. Lorsqu'il sentit enfin celle-ci coulée sur son corps, il soupira de contentement et détendit ses muscles. Naruto avait décidé pendant la nuit, qu'aujourd'hui, il irait voir Sasuke. «Que la chasse commence. » Le regard de Naruto devint animal et un sourire carnassier prit place sur ses lèvres.

* * *

- Itachi rend moi mes lunettes, je ne plaisante pas !

Après avoir couru dans toute la maison avec les dits lunettes, Itachi finit par s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de se relâcher qu'un poids s'écrasa sur lui, le faisant tomber au sol.

-Je t'ai eu ! Maintenant rends les moi !

Le brun poussa son petit frère, car c'était bien lui, et se redressa tendant les lunettes à Sasuke.

-C'est bon tient, répondit Itachi vaincu.

Le cadet sourit moqueusement et lança comme il en avait l'habitude, une pique à son frère :

-Et bah on dirait que tu commences à te faire vieux Itachi.

Celui-ci grogna et ne répliqua rien. Si il commençait à entrer dans le jeu de son petit frère, il ne sortirait jamais de chez lui et étant déjà en retard, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Itachi prit ses affaires, mit son manteau et sortit de chez lui avec un dernier

- A ce soir petit frère, fais pas de bêtises hein ?

Lorsque son frère fut parti, Sasuke soupira longuement et mit ses lunettes. D'habitude il mettait des lentilles mais s'étant réveillé trop tard, il n'avait pas eu le temps. Sasuke descendit ensuite dans la cuisine où il y trouva sa mère et prit son petit déjeuné.

-Ça va Sasuke, tu as bien dormi ? » Lui demanda gentiment Mikoto.

Sasuke prit son bol où il y versa des céréales ainsi que du lait puis répondit à sa mère.

-Ouais. J'ai encore fais le même rêve, tu sais celui où j'étrangle Itachi ? Dis-moi, tu crois que ça veut dire quelque chose ?

Mikoto lâcha un petit rire et ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils.

-Idiot va ! Lui dit-elle avec un doux sourire. Aller dépêches toi un peu ou tu risques d'être en retard.

Sasuke grogna et se pressa pour finir son bol. Ayant terminé de manger, il se releva et salua sa mère.

-A ce soir. Lui dit-il avant de prendre ses affaires et se diriger vers l'entré.

Lorsqu'il fut dehors, le brun se mit à courir dans l'attention de ne pas rater son bus. « Il manquerait plus que ça tient. » se dit Sasuke. Il était légèrement en retard et comme le brun était un élève modèle, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'arriver trop tard.

Il réussit à rattraper son bus et s'installa sur un siège. Il brancha ensuite ses écouteurs dans son mp3 et les mit dans ses oreilles. Fermant les yeux, il se laissa emporter par la musique.

10 minutes plus tard, le bus arriva devant son lycée et Sasuke sortit. Il marcha jusqu'au portail les yeux à demi ouvert et concentré sur la mélodie qui raisonnait dans ses oreilles. Ce fut d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il n'aperçut pas la touffe blonde planté devant l'établissement. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il bouscula Naruto, car c'était bien lui, qu'il se rendit compte de sa présence.

Le visage de Sasuke se figea alors dans une expression de pure surprise. Rêvait-il ou il venait juste de bousculer Naruto Uzumaki ? Bordel qu'est-ce que ce blond idiot faisait devant son lycée ? Le brun détailla le plus âgé et rougit légèrement. Celui-ci était vêtu d'un pantalon noir moulant ses hanches ainsi que le haut de ses cuisses. Il portait une veste en cuir noir au-dessus de sa chemise entrouverte, blanche. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être sexy, se dit le petit brun avant de se ressaisir et secouer la tête devant le haussement de sourcil du blond.

N'ayant aucune envie de se battre avec Naruto, Sasuke décida de l'ignorer et le dépassa.

-Hey où est ce que tu vas ? Reviens ici bâtard, j'dois te parler !

Exaspéré, Sasuke se retourna et fixa Naruto d'un air indifférent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux abruti ?

Le brun vit le plus âgé serrer les poings puis redevenir calme. Naruto s'approcha de lui et lui tendit une feuille. Sasuke la regarda avec suspicion puis finit par la prendre. Après avoir lu ce qui était marqué, il haussa un sourcil puis releva la tête vers le blond.

-Une fête ?

-Ouais. Répondit tout simplement Naruto.

-Et depuis quand tu m'invites à une de tes fêtes ?

Les fêtes de Naruto étaient connues pour être déjantés et épics. Du Sexe de la drogue et beaucoup d'alcool, voilà ce qu'elles constituaient.

-Ton frère m'a supplié de t'inviter, répondit Naruto.

Sasuke fixa longuement Naruto avant de lâcher la feuille.

-Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Le blond regarda Sasuke avec stupéfaction.

-Non mais tu plaisantes là ? Tu sais combien de gens rêveraient d'être invité ?

-Non et…Je m'en fou.

Sasuke commençait à se retourner quand Naruto attrapa son bras et le retourna. Le brun vit le blond se rapprocher d'une démarche sensuelle vers lui puis s'arrêter juste à quelques centimètres de son corps. _Bordel qu'est ce qu'il fou ?_ Légèrement surpris, le brun sentit un souffle chaud prés de son oreille.

-Écoutes _Sasuke_, tu as besoin de te lâcher un peu…

« Oh oui beau blond, c'est quand tu veux que je me lâche avec toi. Merde, à quoi je pense moi ? » Sasuke se frappa mentalement et essaya de retenir ses rougissements.

-Et j'ai ce qu'il faut pour ça…

Avant que ça n'aille trop loin et qu'il perde ses moyens, Sasuke s'éloigna brusquement de Naruto et regarda partout sauf devant lui où le blond se trouvait. Il lâcha un long souffle et essaya de reprendre son contrôle. Lorsqu'il se sentit apte d'affronter le regard chaud de Naruto, il releva les yeux vers lui et le découvrit le regard amusé et un léger sourire au coin sur le visage.

-Il est hors de question que je me rende à une fête où le taux de Q.I est inférieur à la moyenne.

Naruto soupira.

-Bien, tu fais comme tu veux. Je ne vais pas t'obliger à venir. Mais saches que tu rates quelque chose…

Sasuke ne répondit pas au blond et le dépassa pour entrer dans l'enceinte du lycée. Après avoir jeté un coup de d'œil à sa montre, il se rendit compte qu'il était en retard de 15 minutes. « Stupide blond. » se dit Sasuke. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver. C'était toujours comme ça entre eux deux. Depuis que Sasuke connaissait Naruto, c'est-à-dire depuis qu'il était tout petit, les deux hommes ne s'étaient jamais adressé une seule parole gentille. Il ne saurait dire d'où cette haine réciproque était survenue. Mais ce que Sasuke détestait le plus chez Naruto, c'était le fait que celui l'attirait. Il était beau, c'était indéniable. Sasuke se surprenait parfois à faire des rêves mouillés où Naruto le prenait sauvagement. Le brun se demandait souvent comment l'on pouvait détester une personne et être attiré par elle en même temps. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne et espérait que son secret ne serait jamais dévoilé. « Plutôt me pendre que quelqu'un sache cela. ». Pourtant Sasuke n'était pas gay. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par un autre homme. Comme il ne comprenait rien à ses sentiments, il avait tendance à les refouler et ne pas y faire attention.

La journée se déroula lentement du point de vue de Sasuke. Lorsque les cours finirent, il se hâta de sortir et monta dans le bus. Il n'avait pas arrêté une seule fois depuis ce matin de penser à la proposition de Naruto. Devait-il aller à cette fête ? Sasuke n'était pas spécialement fan des soirées comme celles-ci mais en même temps, il n'avait jamais essayé. Ce serait montrer à Itachi qu'il n'était pas aussi coincé que ce qu'il disait. « D'ailleurs je suis pas coincé tout court ! » Grogna Sasuke pour lui-même.

Arrivé chez lui, le brun se déchaussa et se dirigea vers le salon où il y trouva son frère en train de regarder une émission destinée aux débiles selon Sasuke.

-Itachi !

Le plus âgé grogna légèrement pour dire qu'il l'écoutait.

-Tu étais obligé d'envoyer l'autre crétin me demander de venir à sa fête ? Tu ne pouvais pas le faire toi-même ?

Itachi se demanda un instant de quoi son petit frère pouvait bien parler mais il comprit vite que ce n'était qu'un plan stupide de la part du blond.

-Ouais, je voulais que tu es le temps d'y réfléchir et comme je pouvais pas venir te voir, j'ai envoyé Naruto. Il y a un problème ?

Sasuke lui jeta un regard glacial et répondit :

-Ouais il y en a un. Et tu sais très bien il est où. D'ailleurs je ne viendrai pas à cette fête stupide !

-Oh aller Sasu ! Tu vas t'amuser.

-C'est pas en étant entouré de crétins que je vais m'amuser !

Itachi leva les yeux au ciel et répondit :

-Tu es toi-même un crétin Sasuke donc où est le problème ?

Lorsqu'il vit les yeux de son petit frère, Itachi comprit qu'il venait de faire une énorme erreur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire là ? Demanda Sasuke d'un air glacial.

Itachi chercha dans sa tête un moyen de se sortir vivant de la merde monumental qu'il venait de créer. Il fit ce qui lui paraissait le plus évident : Fuir bien sûr ! Itachi sauta du canapé et se mit à courir aussi vite que possible.

-Reviens ici tout de suite ! Cria Sasuke en vain. Il se mit alors lui aussi à courir et voilà que commença une course poursuite dans toute la maison entre les deux frères.

Essoufflé, Sasuke abandonna et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Tant pis il l'aurait une autre fois. Il se promit mentalement de se venger.

Le lendemain soir, Sasuke se retrouva face à un dilemme. Aller à cette foutue fête ou ne pas y aller ?

-Écoutes Sasuke, c'est juste une fête pourquoi tu te casses autant la tête ? Demanda Itachi, assis sur le lit du cadet.

-Je ne réfléchissais pas à ça ! Mentit Sasuke.

Itachi haussa les sourcils l'air de dire : « Tu me prends pour un con ou quoi ? ».

-Prouves moi que tu sais t'amuser et que tu n'es pas une gonzesse.

_Oh shit _! Ce que Sasuke redoutait tant venait enfin d'arriver. Il ne pouvait plus refuser maintenant, sinon sa fierté risquerait d'en prendre un coup. Oh qu'il pouvait détester Itachi !

-Sale manipulateur !

Un sourire sadique prit place sur les lèvres d'Itachi.

-Je sais.

Itachi s'apprêtait à partir mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit le regard songeur de son frère.

-Dis Itachi…

C'était quoi cette petite voix toute douce ? Itachi haussa un sourcil.

-Ouais ?

Il vit Sasuke rougir légèrement puis enfin bouger ses lèvres.

-On est sensé d'habiller comment à ce genre de soirées ?

Itachi sourit, moqueur, puis s'approcha de son frère.

-Tu es vraiment en train de me demander ça ?

Il vit son petit frère froncer les sourcils puis répondre hargneusement :

-Ne te moques pas de moi !

Itachi soupira longuement et se dit que la soirée risquait d'être longue.

* * *

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me retrouve devant cette porte.

-Tu t'es fait avoir par mon intelligence surdimensionnée. Comme à chaque fois d'ailleurs.

Sasuke jeta un regard à noir à son frère et répondit.

-Ton intelligence surdimensionnée ? Qui tu espères convaincre en disant ça ? C'est ton sale coté manipulateur plutôt oui.

Itachi n'eut pas le temps de répondre car la porte devant eux s'ouvrit brusquement sur un jeune adolescent complétement bourré.

- Bonjour charmantes demoiselles, comment aller v-

Les frères n'eurent pas le plaisir d'entendre la suite car le garçon, visiblement pas dans son état, venait de s'évanouir. Ouais, comme ça.

Sasuke regarda deux secondes le garçon inerte à ses pieds et commença à se retourner dans l'attention de s'en aller le plus vite possible de cet endroit. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de faire un pas, qu'il se fit attraper le bras par Itachi.

-Où est ce que tu vas comme ça ? Maintenant que tu es là, tu restes !

Sasuke lança un regard larmoyant à son grand frère puis répondit :

-Mais tachi'

-Laisse tomber Sasuke ça ne marche plus maintenant. Après de longues heures d'entrainements à regarder un chiot me supplier de lui donner à manger pendant que je me régalais devant lui, je suis immunisé.

Itachi était l'homme le plus tordu que Sasuke n'est jamais vu.

-Tu es un malade.

Itachi soupira.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me dit ça ?

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et entra à l'intérieure de la maison. Lorsqu'il vit l'état dans laquelle elle était, Sasuke se figea et fit les yeux ronds. Non mais c'était quoi ce merdier ? Tout le monde avait l'air défoncé et Sasuke ne se sentait pas à sa place. Des gens se bécotaient partout et dans tous les endroits possibles. L'alcool coulait à flot et plusieurs personnes dansaient (très) collés/serrés. Sasuke n'était décidément pas dans son élément. Il laissa ses yeux parcourir la pièce et tomba sur Naruto en train d'embrasser une fille. Il sentit un léger pincement au cœur et se détourna de la scène. Sasuke ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait. Le blond avait tout de même le droit d'embrasser quelqu'un, pourquoi cela lui faisait-il, même si très légèrement, mal ? Ses pensées se firent interrompre par l'arrivée de la petite amie de son frère, Konan.

Celle-ci embrassa Itachi en guise de bonjour puis se tourna vers le cadet.

-Salut Sasuke, ça va ?

-Oh, bonsoir Konan, je vais bien et toi ?

-Très bien, c'est gentil de demander.

Sasuke appréciait énormément la jeune femme. Elle était douce et calme, ne se prenant jamais la tête. Elle était aussi très jolie avec ses cheveux mauves aux reflets bleus et ses yeux vert pétillants.

Elle était l'une des seules femmes avec sa mère que Sasuke pouvait supporter.

-On va danser ? Demanda Konan à son petit ami.

Itachi sourit et lui prit la main en se dirigeant vers la piste de danse. Il se retourna une dernière fois et lança à son petit frère :

-Ne fais pas trop de bêtises Sasuke.

Le brun leva les yeux aux ciels et se dirigea vers le bar qui avait été aménagé spécialement pour cette soirée. Sa boisson en main, il alla s'asseoir sur un des canapés libres dans l'attention de ne plus bouger jusqu'à ce que cette foutue fête se termine. Il n'eut cependant pas une minute de répit qu'il vit Naruto commencer à s'approcher de lui.

-Hey ! Lança joyeusement le blond avec un signe de la main. Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas venir ?

Sasuke ne répondit rien, se contentant d'une légère grimace lorsqu'il vit le sourire narquois du blond.

-Itachi n'est pas avec toi ?

Sasuke pointa seulement du doigt le couple en train de se déhancher sur la piste.

-Tu as perdu ta langue ou quoi ?

-J'évite juste de gaspiller ma salive, tu n'en vaux pas la peine.

Naruto haussa un sourcil. Et bien c'était mal parti.

-Pourquoi tu m'agresses ? Je ne t'ai rien fais à ce que je sache…

Le petit air légèrement boudeur qui prit place sur le visage de Naruto, fit quelque peu craquer le brun.

Il faillit s'excuser mais se retint de justesse lorsqu'il vit la petite lueur moqueuse dans les yeux du blond. Cet abruti se jouait de lui !

Sasuke renifla dédaigneusement et tourna sa tête pour ne plus voir le blond.

-Oh aller boudes pas... entendit le brun, le souffle chaud caressant sa nuque.

-Je ne boude pas ! Marmonna Sasuke, essayant de se dégager de l'étreinte de Naruto.

Le brun ne comprenait pas ce qui prenait au blond de se comporter comme ça avec lui. D'habitude, Naruto essayait plutôt d'éviter un maximum le contact avec lui. Ce soir, il faisait tout le contraire.

-Tu veux danser ? Demanda Naruto, en lui tendant sa main.

-Pas spécialement.

-Je suis sûr que tu en as envie. Viens…

Bien sûr qu'il en avait envie. Sentir le corps fort et musclé de Naruto se mouver contre le sien ainsi que ses hanches se balançant au rythme de la musique… Et puis Sasuke commençait à avoir mal aux fesses de rester assis sur ce foutu canapé plus dur que sa bite à ce moment-là.

Ses pensées finirent de le convaincre et il attrapa la main et se laissa hisser vers le haut. Naruto, ne lâchant pas sa main, l'entraîna vers la piste.

Il sentit son corps se coller à celui de Naruto et celui-ci passa une main sur une de ses fesses qu'il agrippa tandis que son autre main caressait sa nuque. Il sentit Naruto balancer ses hanches contre les siennes et Sasuke suivit le mouvement en se déhanchant contre le blond. Alors que la musique devenait plus soutenue, Naruto retourna sasuke et lui agrippa les hanches, collant les fesses du brun à sa virilité.

Sasuke rougit tandis que Naruto se remettait à bouger, incitant le brun à faire de même.

C'était chaud. Sasuke n'avait jamais dansé comme cela avant ce soir. Quoi qu'il en soit, il aimait ça et Naruto aussi si on prenait en compte le léger gonflement que Sasuke sentait contre ses fesses. C'était très sensuel et Sasuke trouvait la manière que Naruto avait de caresser son corps, érotique. Le brun sentit le bout de la langue de Naruto lécher lentement le long de son cou.

Il gémit doucement et ne put retenir le frottement de ses hanches contres celles de son partenaire faisant sourire Naruto, le visage encore plongé dans le cou du brun.

-Tu aimes ça Sa-su-ke ? Susurra Naruto dans son oreille.

Le brun voulut répondre mais la tension sexuelle établit entre eux l'empêchait de sortir un autre son de sa bouche qu'un gémissement.

Le blond lâcha un léger rire rauque et claqua d'un mouvement plus fort, ses hanches contre Sasuke faisant sentir à celui-ci sa virilité maintenant bien dur. Une des mains de Naruto caressa son corps puis descendit plus bas, frôlant le sexe de Sasuke. « Si seulement je n'avais pas mon pantalon » se plaignit mentalement le brun.

Les dernières notes de musiques se firent entendre alors que Sasuke souhaitait plus que tout que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Ses souhaits ne furent cependant pas exaucés car une fois la chanson finie, Naruto se décolla de lui.

Sasuke se retourna lentement vers le blond, tentant de calmer ses rougissements.

-Je vais nous chercher quelque chose à boire, tu veux quoi ?

-C-ce que tu veux !

Et voilà qu'il se mettait à bégayer comme une vierge effarouchée. Sasuke vit Naruto s'éloigner vers le bar et retourna s'installer sur le même canapé que tout à l'heure.

Le brun avait très chaud et priait à ce que Naruto revienne vite avec sa boisson fraiche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il vit le blond revenir avec deux verres en main. Il avait profité de l'absence de Naruto, pour se calmer.

-Tiens, lui dis Naruto tendant un des verres.

-Merci.

Naruto s'assit à ses côtés et but une gorgée.

-C'est quoi ton problème ?

Le blond releva son visage vers Sasuke et le regarda d'un air surpris.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

-Ne fais pas celui qui ne comprend pas. Tu vas me dire que tout ce qui se passe maintenant est normal ? Tu m'as clairement chauffé tout à l'heure.

Naruto fit un sourire au coin et répondit d'une voix rauque :

-Je pensais que la petite scène de tout à l'heure t'avait plu…

-C'est pas le problème ! S'exclama Sasuke sentant ses joues se réchauffer.

-J'ai juste réfléchis à notre relation et je me suis dit qu'on avait vraiment un comportement de gamin et qu'il était temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre.

-Donc tu avoues avoir eu un comportement d'idiot depuis le début ?

-Non. J'avoue que l'_on_a eu un comportement d'idiot.

Sasuke ne répondit pas, regardant Naruto dans les yeux afin d'y déceler la moindre trace de mensonge. Mais il n'y vit qu'une profonde sincérité.

-Hn, tu m'as l'air sincère.

-Je le suis. Répondit le blond en souriant.

Naruto ne mentait pas, après la chaude scène de tout à l'heure, il n'avait qu'une envie : Découvrir Sasuke plus profondément. Et même _très profondément__._

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que cette première partie vous a plu :) Je ne sais pas quand je publierai le deuxième (et dernier) chapitre. Surtout qu'il y a plusieurs choses qu'il faut que j'arrange et qui ne me plaises pas ! Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que je le posterai ^^ Je vais essayé de ne pas vous faire trop attendre._  
_

Merci de m'avoir lu.

Review ?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Genre : UA, OOC

Pairing: Narusasu

Note : Ce n'est plus un two-shot, une soudaine inspiration m'est venu pour cette fic'.

Merci à tous pour vos review !

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes.

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Sasuke était assis à une terrasse réputée, sirotant un café et discutant avec son ami Shikamaru Nara. Celui-ci était quelqu'un de très intelligent mais malheureusement aussi de très flemmard. En fait, Shikamaru devait bien être la seule personne de son lycée que Sasuke n'avait pas envie de cogner la tête contre un mur. Le brun trouvait la présence de celui que l'on appelait « génie » très apaisante et calme, malgré son habitude de dormir partout et n'importe quand, chose qui énervait parfois Sasuke. Shikamaru était en couple depuis maintenant 1 ans avec Temari, une blonde complétement hystérique selon Sasuke. Mais son ami avait l'air heureux avec elle, flippé, mais heureux. Et puis la jeune femme était quelqu'un de très franche et ne se gênait jamais pour dire ce qu'elle pensait, chose que Sasuke appréciait beaucoup chez elle, détestant l'hypocrisie.

-Je ne comprendrais jamais les femmes…

Sasuke reporta son attention sur son ami et leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est encore passé ?

Sasuke vit Shikamaru tiquer légèrement et soupirer profondément

-Je rêve ou tu n'as pas écouté un traitre mot de ce que je t'ai dit ?

Oups. Plongé dans ses souvenirs, Sasuke n'avait pas du entendre son ami lui raconter une autre de ses nombreuses mésaventures avec Temari.

-Galère.

« Galère » où le mot fétiche de Shikamaru. Celui-ci l'employait presque tout le temps.

-Et toi sinon ?

-Quoi moi ? Demanda Sasuke, un sourcil légèrement haussé.

Shikamaru leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être lent aujourd'hui !

-Tu n'as rien de nouveau à me raconter ?

Sasuke réfléchit un instant. Du nouveau ? Non pas vraiment…Enfin mis à part sa nouvelle « amitié » avec Naruto il n'y avait pas grand-chose de nouveau dans sa vie. Cela faisait 3 semaines que la fête était passée et Sasuke avait découvert un Naruto pas si stupide que ça et assez gentil. Enfin « gentil » si on veut hein…Leur amitié n'était pas parfaite et les deux se disputaient souvent. Le blond venait régulièrement chez lui justifiant chaque fois sa venue d'une excuse débile. Leur différence d'âge ne posait étonnement aucun problème et les deux hommes s'entendaient relativement bien. Leurs goûts étaient ce qui provoquait le plus souvent leurs disputes, étant complètement à l'opposé. Mais malgré tout, ils s'entendaient et même si cela écorchait Sasuke de le dire, ils s'appréciaient.

-Ho, Sasuke !

La voix de Shikamaru ramena Sasuke à la réalité et il répondit :

-Excuse-moi, je me suis perdu dans mes pensées.

Le regard de Shikamaru se fit suspicieux.

-C'est moi ou tu te perds souvent dans tes pensées en ce moment ?

Le regard fixe de son ami gêna un peu Sasuke.

-Ouais, c'est juste tu sais…mon père et tout le reste quoi.

Sasuke n'aimait pas particulièrement mentir mais il ne souhaitait pas avouer à son ami, que ses pensées étaient souvent dirigées vers un jeune homme blond très sexy.

-Ah, ouais je vois…

Sasuke décida de changer de sujet et sourit en coin lorsqu'il vit la nouvelle chemise de Shikamaru.

-Je vois que Temari t'a encore trainé dans les boutiques.

Shikamaru baissa son regard vers sa chemise verte à poids noir et soupira.

-Ne me parles surtout pas de ça ! Regarde ce que cette harpie m'a obligé à mettre.

Sasuke fit un sourire moqueur devant la mine dépitée de Shikamaru.

-C'est dans ces moments-là que je suis heureux d'être célibataire.

Le visage de Shikamaru se fit un instant rêveur.

-Ah je me rappelle lorsque j'étais encore célibataire. Si libre…

Sasuke rit moqueusement et après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa montre, il se releva déposant quelques billets sur la table.

-Je dois y aller, j'ai promis à Naruto de l'aider à réviser, c'est moi qui paye. A+ Shika !

-Naruto ? Ce n'est pas le mec blond avec qui tu traînes souvent en ce moment ?

Sasuke grimaça.

-Si, c'est bien lui.

-oh, bon bah salut, répondit Shikamaru en baillant, faisant lever les yeux au ciel à Sasuke.

* * *

-Merde Naruto !

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Sasuke s'acharnait à expliquer au blond l'exercice qu'il n'avait pas compris. Il regrettait ce qu'il avait dit plutôt, ou plutôt pensé, Naruto était vraiment stupide !

-Je commence sérieusement à perdre patience là !

- Hey ce n'est pas de ma faute si t'expliques mal et que je ne comprends rien.

-Comment ça que j'explique mal ? Se défendit Sasuke. C'est juste parce que tu es un crétin fini que tu ne comprends rien !

-Enfoiré !

-Abruti !

Naruto s'apprêta à répliquer mais il se fit rapidement interrompre par Sasuke.

-Je n'ai pas envie de m'engager dans une autre dispute complètement débile alors écoute ce que je te dis et concentre toi sur le cours !

Naruto grogna légèrement mais consentit quand même à la demande du brun.

1 heure plus tard, lorsque Naruto comprit enfin plus ou moins la leçon, les deux jeunes hommes descendirent dans le salon où ils y retrouvèrent Itachi, encore une fois affalé devant ses jeux vidéo.

Sasuke s'écroula sur le canapé à côté de son frère et se fit vite rejoindre par Naruto.

-Pas trop fatigué ? Demanda l'ainé des Uchiwa.

-Si…Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avec niveau de compréhension aussi bas.

-Hey, je suis là je te rappelle ! S'indigna Naruto.

Sasuke se retourna vers lui et sourit moqueusement.

-Je sais très bien t'en fais pas.

Naruto lui lança un regard noir puis retourna son attention sur la télé lui faisant face.

-Tu joues à quoi Itachi ?

Le brun, concentré et surtout à fond sur son jeu, ne répondit que par un grognement.

-Eh !

-Laisse tomber, quand Itachi joue à ses jeux vidéo, il ne faut surtout pas lui parler, dit Sasuke en soupirant.

-Ouais j'vois ça ! Bougonna Naruto.

-OH OUI MON DIEU ! OUUUI ! Cria soudainement Itachi sautant du canapé.

-Je suis sûr que même Konan ne te fait pas crier comme ça lorsque vous couchez ensemble.

Itachi balança la manette de la console sur la tête de Naruto puis reporta son attention sur l'écran en face qui affichait enfin le bouton tant attendu : « Niveau 14 déverrouillé ».

-Enfin mon rêve s'est accompli, s'exclama Itachi, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

-Tu n'exagères pas un peu là ? Demanda Sasuke, levant les yeux au ciel.

Itachi se retourna lentement, très lentement, vers son petit frère et répondit de son regard le plus noir :

-1 mois que j'essaie de passer ce putain de foutu niveau de merde ! 1 mois que je suis obligé de recommencer ma partie 30 fois par jours car cet abruti de démon renard à neuf queues ne veux pas mourir ! Donc NON je n'exagère pas !

Naruto et Sasuke regardèrent Itachi avec des yeux ronds puis soupirèrent tous les deux longuement.

« Quelle famille de barge » Pensa Naruto.

Itachi rangea sa console puis revint s'installer sur le canapé, son attention, cette fois, dirigée vers Sasuke et Naruto.

-J'ai envie de sortir un peu, il fait beau dehors, se plaignit Naruto.

-Et qui t'en empêche ?

-Sortir seul ? C'est la loose.

-Moi je ne peux pas, cette partie m'a beaucoup trop épuisé, je monte dans ma chambre, dit répondit Itachi en baillant. A+ Naruto.

Sasuke regarda Itachi monter les escaliers puis soupira en sentant le regard insistant de Naruto sur lui. Il se retourna vers lui, s'apprêtant à l'envoyer bouler. Cependant, la petite moue boudeuse de Naruto, contredit ses plans et Sasuke se sentit fondre.

-C'est bon, tu as gagné, grogna Sasuke.

Naruto fit un sourire victorieux puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, où il mit ses chaussures. Sasuke suivit le blond d'un pas traînant tout en marmonnant dans sa barbe invisible.

-On va où ? Demanda Sasuke.

-Je connais un petit parc sympa où on pourrait se promener, si tu veux.

Sasuke sourit, content que le blond ne lui propose pas la foire du trône ou autres lieux bruyant. Le parc lui convenait très bien.

-Ça me va, répondit Sasuke, faisant sourire Naruto.

Les deux hommes sortirent de la maison du brun et se dirigèrent tranquillement tout en discutant, vers le parc dont Naruto avait parlé.

* * *

Sasuke n'avait jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi beau. Pourtant ce parc n'était pas si loin de chez lui…Quoi qu'il en soit, il était éblouis par tant de couleurs, lui qui d'habitude aimait les choses sombres. Des fleurs de toutes sortes étaient placées autour de l'allée où ils marchaient, lui et Naruto. Derrière les fleurs, sur leur droite, un long lac s'étendait où quelques signes pataugeaient. Sur l'herbe, des enfants s'amusaient et quelques couples s'embrassaient. Sasuke reporta son regard devant lui, et se laissa subjuguer par le côté féérique du chemin.

Des branches cachaient légèrement le ciel et les fleurs qui y étaient déposées, donnaient de la couleur et rendait le chemin gai. C'était tout simplement paradisiaque.

-Alors, tu en penses quoi ? Demanda Naruto, un sourire amusé aux lèvres en voyant le regard éblouis de Sasuke.

-C'est magnifique.

-N'est-ce pas ? Dit Naruto avec un sourire doux cette fois-ci.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien avant d'arriver sur la pelouse, où ils s'allongèrent. Sasuke se sentait tellement bien qu'il souhaita ne plus jamais quitter cet endroit.

Il entendit vaguement Naruto soupirer de contentement et ferma les yeux, écoutant le chant des oiseaux. Il se sentit peu à peu plonger dans le sommeil mais ne fit rien pour empêcher cela.

C'est une demi-heure plus tard que Sasuke se réveilla. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, mais les referma bien vite, le soleil lui brulant les yeux. Il tourna la tête sur le côté et resta quelques minutes ainsi. Il décida de les rouvrir lorsqu'il sentit un souffle chaud contre son visage. Le visage de Naruto, endormi, l'éblouis et il le regarda avec une légère admiration. Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau. Ses traits étaient doux et ses lèvres légèrement entres-ouvertes ne manquèrent pas d'attirer l'attention du brun. Sasuke repensa à leur échange d'il y a quelques semaines, où Naruto l'avait invité à sa fête, et il se dit que leur relation avait vraiment changé, en si peu de temps. C'est vrai que le blond était stupide, arrogant et vantard, mais il était aussi gentil, attentionné envers ses amis, et surtout, c'était quelqu'un de vrai.

Sasuke releva les yeux vers le visage de Naruto et s'aperçut que celui-ci le regardait, ses yeux maintenant bien ouvert. Sasuke rougit légèrement et se redressa en s'étirant.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que je n'ai jamais découvert ce parc avant aujourd'hui.

Naruto imita Sasuke et répondit :

-Moi non plus. M'enfin l'important c'est que maintenant tu sais qu'il existe.

Naruto fit une légère pause, fronçant les sourcils d'hésitation, puis il continua :

-Je suis content que ce soit moi qui te l'ai découvrir.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux et le regarda, étonné.

Voyant la surprise du brun, Naruto fit un léger sourire gêné. Mais celui-ci disparut rapidement lorsqu'il vit Sasuke se mettre à sourire et lui répondre :

-Et moi je suis content de l'avoir découvert avec toi.

Cette réponse amena un léger soupir de soulagement chez Naruto, qui fit légèrement rire Sasuke.

-On y va ? Demanda Naruto. Le soleil commence à partir et le temps se refroidit.

Sasuke regarda le ciel et s'aperçut qu'en effet, le soleil disparaissait pour faire place à un ciel légèrement gris, totalement différent du temps éblouissant d'il y a quelques minutes.

Sasuke acquiesça et se releva difficilement. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la sortie et Sasuke regarda une dernière fois derrière lui afin de mémoriser ce merveilleux paysage.

-Je t'accompagne chez toi ? Demanda Naruto.

-Je n'ai pas envie de te déranger.

-Mais non, pas du tout. Et puis je n'ai pas très envie de rentrer directement chez moi. Et encore moins aller chez mes parents.

- Ils sont encore énervés à cause de la fête, du coup l'ambiance est un peu lourde, précisa Naruto en voyant le regard interrogateur de Sasuke.

Naruto soupira et se tourna vers Sasuke.

-Ils sont pourtant habitués non ? Et puis tu étais obligé de faire ta fête chez eux ?

-Je ne pense pas qu'ils puissent un jour s'habituer à retrouver leur maison sans dessus-dessous. Et puis je ne l'ai pas vraiment épargné la dernière fois…Grimaça Naruto. Quant à ma fête, je me vois mal la faire dans un 40 mètre carré…

-Non c'est sûr, fit Sasuke.

-Donc je t'accompagne ? Redemanda Naruto, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Hn.

Ah les Uchiha et leurs fameux onomatopées, bien sûr ça aurait trop dur pour Sasuke de répondre un simple « oui », se dit Naruto.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent enfin devant la porte d'entrée de la demeure des Uchiha.

Après avoir dit au revoir au brun, Naruto se dirigea vers sa voiture qui été garée devant la maison.

Lors du trajet, Naruto repensa à la journée qu'il venait de passer et fut satisfait de la tournure qu'avaient pris les évènements. Il avait bien remarqué la façon dont Sasuke l'avait regardé dans le parc, et il en avait d'ailleurs été troublé. Cela lui avait fait quelque chose de voir le brun le regarder de cette manière…Non pas qu'il n'en avait pas l'habitude mais, le fait que ce soit Sasuke le rendait en quelque sorte…heureux. Il avait d'autant plus été surpris par la tournure qu'avaient prise ses pensées à ce moment-là. Lorsqu'il avait vu le regard du brun, Naruto s'était surpris à vouloir garder ce regard pour lui et ne jamais voir personne d'autre en bénéficier. Le blond savait déjà qu'il était quelqu'un de très possessif, mais pourquoi avec l'Uchiha ? Non pas qu'il ne l'appréciait pas, il avait découvert en lui un être, non pas sympathique n'exagérons pas, mais…disons…attachant. Naruto ne pouvait pas cacher le fait que ses disputes avec le brun l'amusaient et qu'il aimait bien passer du temps avec lui. C'était juste qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait des pensées pareilles pour lui ! Sasuke n'était pas son amant. Naruto avait beau répéter que tout ceci était un jeu, ses pensées et parfois même ses gestes montraient le contraire. Comme cette fois où Sasuke s'était assoupi sur le canapé et que Naruto n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui caresser la joue.

En y repensant bien, l'idée d'être attiré, ou un truc du genre, par Sasuke ne dérangeait pas tant que ça Naruto. Le brun était beau, intelligent…et….euh….Oui bon, deux qualités, c'était déjà pas si mal que ça ! Et puis Naruto n'était pas quelqu'un de compliqué. Un petit brun sexy au caractère merdique, à dompter ? Oui ça le tentait ! Naruto se lécha les lèvres et son regard se fit plus chaud. Il espérait juste que Sasuke ne découvre jamais le pari qu'Itachi lui avait lancé. Il l'aurait surement très mal pris.

Arrivé devant chez lui, Naruto gara sa voiture et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée de son immeuble. L'ascenseur en panne, il prit les escaliers à son plus grand regret. Arrivé enfin à l'étage où il habitait, ce fut avec surprise qu'il découvrit son meilleur ami devant sa porte l'attendant, visiblement.

-Kyu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Naruto, étonné.

« Kyu », ou en réalité Kyuubi, était le meilleur ami de Naruto depuis que celui-ci avait 3 ans. C'était un grand roux, d'1m80 et dont le physique en imposait. De longs cheveux roux lui arrivant en bas du dos ainsi que des yeux orangés fendus en leur milieu, faisaient craquer les femmes comme les hommes. Kyuubi était quelqu'un de spéciale. Ce n'était pas le genre de personne qu'on pouvait trouver à chaque coin de rue.

-Jen m'a foutu dehors.

-Encore ? S'exclama Naruto.

-Ouais…Soupira le roux.

Jen était la « petite amie » de Kyuubi depuis maintenant 2 ans. Malheureusement, les disputes s'enchainaient depuis quelques mois et Kyuubi, tout comme Jen, savaient qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à faire ensemble.

-Je crois que cette fois c'est définitif.

Naruto posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami, en signe de réconfort.

-Aller viens, lui dit doucement Naruto tandis qu'il entrait dans son appartement.

-Fais pas cet air de déprimé, c'est moi qui vient de me faire jeter. Dit Kyubi en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ça s'appelle de la compassion Kyu, mais toi tu ne dois pas connaître cela. Grommela Naruto.

-Je n'ai pas besoin que tu compatisses. En fait, je ne suis même pas triste. J'ai cru que ça me ferais mal, mais je me rends compte que pas du tout. J'ai plutôt l'impression que pour la première depuis un an, je me sens libre. Jen n'était pas faite pour moi, il n'y avait pas de sentiments entre nous.

Naruto ne sut quoi répondre. Il avait toujours su qu'un jour ou l'autre, ils finiraient par rompre. Le blond était content que ce jour soit enfin arrivé. Non pas parce qu'il n'aimait pas Jen ou quoi que ce soit. Mais juste parce qu'il ne voyait pas l'alchimie entre les deux. Il suffisait de voir ses parents puis à côté d'eux Jen et Kyubi, pour s'en rendre compte.

Naruto était définitivement heureux qu'ils aient rompu. Et puis il voyait déjà les folles soirées à venir en compagnie de jolies filles ou de beaux mecs, au choix. Soudain, l'image d'un sexy brun, nommé Sasuke Uchiwa, apparut dans sa tête. Naruto se dit qu'il ferait mieux de profiter au plus vite du nouveau célibat de Kyubi, avant que lui-même ne soit plus libre. Parce que oui, Naruto comptait bien faire de Sasuke, son nouvel amant.

Naruto referma la porte et se dirigea vers son mini bar.

Il sortit deux bières et en tendit une à son ami.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Pas grand-chose de différent que d'habitude.

-Je vois…Tu veux que je t'héberge le temps de te trouver un nouvel appart ?

-Pourquoi je suis venu ici abruti ? Demanda Kyubi en levant les yeux au ciel.

-J'en sais rien moi, pour voir ton meilleur ami que tu n'as pas vu depuis deux semaines ?

Le roux grimaça légèrement et fit un sourire d'excuse.

-Je suis désolé. Mais tu sais, toutes ces histoires avec Orochi-

Naruto le coupa avec un signe de la main.

-Je sais, c'est bon on s'en fou. Tu viens de sortir d'une rupture, je ne vais pas t'enfoncer encore plus. Et puis je n'ai aucune envie qu'on parle de ce sale serpent.

-Merci kit'.

Naruto sourit au surnom donné par son ami et engagea la discussion qui finit comme toujours par des éclats de rire et des insultes lancées à tout vas.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, c'est avec une magnifique gueule de bois que Naruto se réveilla. Boire comme un trou en compagnie de Kyuubi était fortement déconseillé.

La sonnerie de ce qui semblait être un portable, retentit. Naruto tapota légèrement à sa droite, les yeux à demi-fermés, et la tête dans le brouillard. Ne sentant pas l'appareil, il fit de même à sa gauche. Rien.

Naruto grogna et ouvrit plus fortement les yeux. D'abord légèrement dans le vague, sa vue s'éclaircit petit à petit. Très bien, maintenant, analysons où il était. Des cannettes de bières ainsi qu'une bouteille de whisky trainaient par terre juste à côté de sa tête. Le plancher était dur sous lui et son corps douloureux. Il avait dormi par terre. Il vit plus loin ce qui semblait être une télévision. Celle-ci était allumée et diffusait une chaîne d'information connue dans tout le japon.

Naruto était sur le point de se lever quand il sentit un poids lourd s'écraser brutalement sur son corps.

-K-kyu-bi ! S'époumona Naruto, peinant à parler à cause du poids de son « ami ». Il n'était plus très sûr à ce moment-là, que Kyuubi soit véritablement son ami.

Le roux ricana sourdement et se releva nonchalamment.

-Espèce d'enfoiré ! S'exclama Naruto, tout en reprenant son souffle.

-Fallait bien trouver un moyen pour te réveiller, répondit Kyuubi en haussant les épaules.

-J'ETAIS réveillé !

Naruto se releva péniblement et sentit quelque secondes sa tête lui tourner.

-Merde !

-Gueule de bois. Ricana Kyuubi.

Le blond lui lança un regard noir et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, dans l'attention de prendre un médicament.

Cela fait, il se rendit dans sa cuisine, le pas trainant. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait avoir faim. Après un regard vers l'horloge, il comprit alors pourquoi. 11h45, «Tu m'étonnes que j'ai faim ».

Il se servit un bol de lait avec quelques tartines de confiture.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il revint sur terre lorsqu'il entendit le son de la télévision se faire plus forte.

« Bonjour, ici Ino Yamanaka sur votre chaîne d'information préférée. Les nouvelles d'aujourd'hui ne sont pas très bonnes. En effet, un homme d'une trentaine d'année vient d'être retrouvé mort dans l'un des repères du célèbre assassin Orochimaru. Pour l'instant, nous ne savons pas grand-chose de cette affaire mais une équipe vient d'être envoyée afin d'enquêter et trouver le coupable. »

-Quelle bande d'idiots. Comme s'ils ne savaient pas qui est l'assassin ! Siffla Naruto.

-Oh ils le savent très bien. Mais ils ont peur. Répondit Kyuubi, les yeux toujours tournés vers la télévision.

Les poings de Naruto se serrèrent. Aucune foutue personne n'avait assez de courage dans ce putain de pays ? Un homme cruel et dangereux vivait hors des barreaux d'une prison et la police n'osait pas l'approcher à cause de la réputation qui se tramait derrière lui.

Naruto connaissait Orochimaru depuis sa plus jeune enfance. Il avait 5 ans lorsqu'il rencontra pour la première fois ce sale serpent vicieux qu'il n'avait pas toujours été. C'est son oncle Jiraya qui le lui présenta, en compagnie de Tsunade. Orochimaru était à l'époque l'un des meilleurs amis de Jiraya. Naruto ne le voyait pas souvent, pour ne pas dire presque jamais. C'est quelques années plus tard, qu'Orochimaru plongea dans le côté sombre. D'abord simple dealer, il commença ensuite ses premiers meurtres les enchainant au fur et à mesure. Aujourd'hui, cet assassin avait un véritable empire. Il avait sous sa main, des dealers, des tueurs à gages et de nombreuses putes. Une véritable légende pour les pourritures comme lui.

-Je l'arrêterai.

Naruto tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami.

-Ah oui ? Et tu comptes faire comment à toi tout seul ?

-Tu me sous-estime ? Grogna Kyuubi.

-Bordel Kyuu tes complétement con ou quoi ? Je sais à quel point tu es fort, mais n'oublies pas qu'Orochimaru à des centaines d'hommes sous sa main.

Kyuubi n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, que le téléphone de Naruto sonna.

-Allo ? Répondit Naruto.

-Salut crétin.

-Oh mais tient, c'est pas mon petit enfoiré ça ?

-Abruti, souffla Sasuke à l'autre bout du fil.

Naruto ricana légèrement sous le regard interrogatif de Kyuubi. « Petit frère d'Itachi » Lui précisa Naruto.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu me veux enfoiré ?

-J'ai oublié ma dissertation chez toi la dernière fois. Je peux passer ?

Naruto regarda un instant Kyuubi et répondit, après que celui-ci ait hoché la tête.

-Euh, ouais pas d'soucis, passe vers 13h.

-Merci, à tout à l'heure.

Naruto raccrocha et posa le téléphone.

-Je rêve où tu étais en train de parler à l'Uchiwa comme si c'était ton pote ? Demanda Kyuubi, les yeux ronds.

-C'est mon pote. Répondit simplement Naruto faisait écarquiller les yeux de Kyuubi encore plus fort.

-Tu plaisantes là ? Uchiwa et toi, potes ?

-Disons qu'on a fait une trêve et que oui maintenant nous sommes amis.

-Et qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à faire une trêve ?

-Le grand frère.

-Itachi ? S'exclama Kyuubi.

-Lui-même.

-Mais quelle mouche l'a piqué ?

-Il m'a dit vouloir décoincer son frère, donc il a fait appel à moi pour le réchauffer un peu.

-Et bien j'espère pour lui qu'il ne tombera pas amoureux.

-J'espère bien que si.

Kyuubi jeta un regard étonné à Naruto.

-Tu sais qu'il risque de souffrir ?

-Pas si je tombe moi-même amoureux.

Kyuubi écarquilla les yeux. Naruto était en train de regarder la télévision, une expression neutre que rien ne pourrait briser, sur son visage. Le roux fixa un long moment son ami avant d'enfin, détourner la tête.

-Dommage, il me plaisait bien ce petit brun. Fit Kyuubi, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

-Hey pas touche ! Ses petites fesses m'appartiennent. S'exclama Naruto en jetant un regard d'avertissement à son ami. Une petite lueur d'amusement brillait malgré tout dans ses yeux.

Kyuubi ricana sourdement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

-Je vais prendre une douche.

-C'est ça, grommela Naruto, tout en finissant son petit déjeuné.

* * *

A 12h50, la sonnette de la porte retentit, faisant sursauter Naruto et Kyuubi, occupés à se chamailler pour savoir lequel des deux était le plus sexy.

Le blond se dirigea d'un pas trainant vers la porte et l'ouvrit, trouvant devant elle, Sasuke légèrement essoufflé.

-Tu as couru ?

-Ma dissert' vite, j'ai pas le temps !

Sasuke poussa Naruto et se précipita à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Il se mit à chercher frénétiquement sa dissertation dans tous les endroits où il passait. Arrivé au salon, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite la masse rousse affalée sur le canapé.

-Bordel Naruto, tu l'as mise où ? Je suis pressé.

Il se redressa et se détourna du tiroir, dont il venait de faire un désordre sans nom. Il s'apprêta à sortir du salon, lorsqu'il aperçut enfin le roux. Sasuke se contenta de lever à son sourcil puis regardant l'heure, il se dit que la présence du roux ne le concernait pas.

-Bon stop ! Naruto attrapa les épaules du brun étrangement énergétique et l'arrêta. Ta dissertation se trouve dans ma chambre, je vais te la chercher mais d'abord dis-moi pourquoi tu es si pressé.

-Je dois me rendre au lycée le plus vite possible afin de rendre mon projet pour le concours scolaire internationale des sciences physiques* sur les éclipses solaires*, tu sais je t'en avais parlé ? Si je ne le rends pas avant 13h15, je risque d'être disqualifier et je deviendrai la honte de la famille. Cela 10 années de suite, que les Uchiha remportent ce concours, je ne peux pas perdre ou être disqualifier, ce serait une catastrophe, tu imagines un peu ?

-Woah calmes toi Sasuke ! C'est la première fois que je t'entends parler autant.

Sasuke jeta un regard noir au blond.

-Idiot. A cause de toi, je suis en train de perdre du temps, donc dépêche-toi d'amener ma dissertation !

-Oui chef !

Naruto courut jusqu'à sa chambre et revint 2 minutes après avec la fameuse dissertation.

-Et voilà.

-Merci ! A+.

1 minute plus tard, le brun avait déjà déguerpi.

-Et ben dis donc. Plus bavard que dans mes souvenirs le petit Uchiha.

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel mais acquiesça tout de même la remarque de son ami.

* * *

Et bien…voilà voilà !

Je suis vraiment désolé pour la longue attente mais comme je l'ai dit plus haut, cette fiction a COMPLETEMENT changé.

J'espère que ça vous a plu et n'oubliez pas de laissé une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir. :)

*1 : Truc complètement inventé, désolé pour le nom pourri ! xD

*2 : Alors là…J'ai mis AU PIF ! hahaha C'est le premier truc qui m'est venu en tête donc voilà ! Et non je ne me suis pas cassé la tête, je l'avoue ! xD


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Genre : UA, OOC

Pairing: Narusasu

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 3

Cela faisait déjà 1 moi que Sasuke et Naruto étaient devenus amis. Plus les jours passaient, plus l'attirance que Sasuke avait pour le blond s'agrandissait. Malheureusement pour lui, à part quelques effleurements et des petits mots par ci par là de la part de Naruto, rien d'autre ne se passait. Et cela déprimait complètement Sasuke. Peut être qu'en fin de compte, Naruto souhaitait juste être son ami. En plus de ça, il semblait très occupé ces derniers temps et ne lui accordait que peu de temps.

C'est d'ailleurs pour ces raison qu'il avait accepté de sortir avec Shiki ce soir. Ils s'étaient rencontrés il y a deux semaines à une soirée que son père avait organisé pour le lancement d'un nouveau produit de la Uchiha Corporation. Shiki était un beau brun d'un mètre quatre-vingt, il était intelligent et amusait souvent Sasuke. Même si le corbeau considérait Shiki seulement comme un ami, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne l'attirait pas physiquement. Si il n'avait aucune chance avec Naruto, peut être en aurait t'il avec le beau brun ?

Sasuke se préparait pour son rendez vous, la boule au ventre. C'était son premier « vrai » rendez vous et il ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre. Il avait peur de faire un pas de travers et avoir l'air complètement ridicule. Le brun secoua sa tête, « Il ne faut pas que je pense à ça ».

Pour ses vêtements, il ôta pour une chemise bleue foncée, et un pantalon noir. Il mit des chaussures classique et laissa ses cheveux comme ils étaient d'habitude. Il commença à descendre les escaliers et croisa Itachi tout en bas.

-Alors, prêt pour ton rendez vous ? Demanda Itachi avec amusement.

Sasuke grogna légèrement et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé.

-Tu me prends pour qui ?

-Ben j'en sais rien moi, c'est ton premier rencard non ? Répondit le plus âgé en haussant les épaules.

-Tu es obligé de me le rappeler ? Grommela Sasuke.

-A 18 ans...

-Tais toi bordel ! Sasuke lança un regard noir à Itachi.

Le plus âgé n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la sonnette de la porte d'entré retentit. Sasuke se redressa brusquement et sembla un instant paniqué.

-C'est lui, dit Sasuke d'une toute petite voix.

-Arrête de stresser, tout va

bien se passer, le rassura Itachi en allant ouvrir la porte.

Il découvrit un magnifique jeune homme qui lui sourit légèrement.

-Bonjour, je suis Shiki. J'ai rendez avec Sas-

-Je suis là, l'interrompit brusquement Sasuke poussant son frère sur le côté. On peut y aller, lui dit-il en souriant.

Shiki lui rendit son sourire avant de saluer Itachi et amener Sasuke à sa voiture. Il s'installa sur le siège conducteur tandis que Sasuke prenait place sur le siège passager. Il démarra la voiture et tourna légèrement son visage vers Sasuke.

-Alors tu vas bien ? Lui demanda t-il gentiment, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Super et toi ? Répondit Sasuke.

-Ça ne peut que aller bien, j'attendais ce moment avec impatience.

Sasuke se sentit très légèrement rougir et ne pu que se maudire pour ça.

-Oui moi aussi...D'ailleurs tu m'emmènes où ?

-Je nous ai réservé des places dans mon restaurant préféré. Tu vas adoré, lui répondit le brun avec un sourire malicieux.

Sasuke ne pu s'empêcher de sourire et tourna son visage vers la route. Il se demandait ce que Naruto penserait du fait qu'il sorte avec un autre homme. « Il s'en ficherait sûrement », se dit le brun en soupirant. Shiki tourna un regard interrogatif vers lui avant d'hausser un sourcil.

-Tout va bien Sasuke ?

La voix de Shiki sortit instantanément Sasuke de ses pensées. Il le regarda puis répondit d'une voix rassurante :

-Oui ne t'en fais pas, je repensais juste à un événement passé.

-Rien de grave j'espère ? Demanda le brun d'une voix inquiète.

-Non pas du tout,c'est vraiment pas grand chose, répondit Sasuke avec un sourire.

Convaincus, Shiki retourna son intention sur la route et le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence apaisant.

10 minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant un très grand restaurant. Celui ci était magnifique et sûrement luxueux. Les deux hommes descendirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent à l'intérieure. Le réceptionniste prit leur nom et les dirigea vers une magnifique table où une énorme baie vitrée donnant sur un très beau paysage se trouvait derrière eux. Il s'installèrent et regardent le menus.

Sasuke mourrait de faim et voir tous ces plats plus appétissants les uns que les autres le réjouit fortement.

Un serveur vint prendre leur commande puis retourna en cuisine.

-Je meurs de faim, se plaignit Sasuke.

Shiki rit légèrement.

-Moi aussi. Mais ne t'en fais pas ils ne tarderont pas à amener les commandes.

C'est fou à quel point Shiki était gentil. Il était doux et faisait très attention à lui. Mais malgré ça, il n'arrivait toujours pas à ressentir cette passion qu'il éprouvait pour Naruto. Peut être que cela viendrait avec le temps.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, avant que le serveur ne les interrompe avec l'arrivée des plats. Les deux hommes le remercièrent avant qu'il ne reparte avec un dernier « Bon appétit ».

Sasuke goûta son assiette et ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher une petite exclamation de bonheur, faisant rire Shiki.

-Bon sang ce que c'est délicieux !

-Je te l'avais dit, répondit Shiki avec un sourire.

* * *

A l'extérieure du restaurant, un grand blond rigolait et discutait avec des amis. Ils étaient sur le point de monter dans la voiture lorsque le blond, qui était en fait Naruto, remarqua une chevelure ébène similaire à celle de son ami dans un restaurant situé juste à côté. En y faisant plus attention, il s'appercut enfait que c'était Sasuke en compagnie d'un autre homme. La vue des deux hommes rigolant le figea sur place. On aurait dit un couple se connaissant depuis longtemps. Naruto fronça les sourcils et ne pu détourner son regard de cette scène dégoûtante, selon lui. Sasuke était clairement entrain d'avoir un rencard avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui et sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, ça l'énervait au plus haut point. L'un de ses amis interrompit ses pensées en l'appelant par son prénom et en l'obligeant à monter dans la voiture.

-Hey cava mec ? Demanda Kiba, l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

La voiture démarra et Naruto détourna enfin son regard de Sasuke et de l'autre homme. Il regarda Kiba et acquiesça légèrement avant de se perdre dans ses pensées. Le brun haussa les épaules et reprit sa conversation avec l'un de ses amis.

Ces derniers temps, Naruto n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps avec Sasuke, pris par ses obligations et ses petites affaires. Il remarquait maintenant que Sasuke ne l'avait pas vraiment attendu pour sortir avec d'autres hommes. Il savait qu'il aurait dû être plus suggestif dans ses actes pour montrer à Sasuke qu'il lui plaisait. Mais chaque fois qu'il voulait l'être, il avait l'impression d'aller trop vite et avait peur de brusquer Sasuke. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, c'était que celui ci s'en fuisse. En repensant à tout à l'heure, Naruto se dit que peut être Sasuke n'était pas aussi fragile et coincé qu'il n'y paraissait et qu'il faudrait peut être qu'il se bouge. Il espérait juste que sa relation avec l'autre brun n'était pas sérieuse. Rien que d'y penser, ça l'énervait. Sasuke avait l'air de bien s'amuser tout à l'heure, et il devait avouer que l'autre était plutôt bien foutu. Naruto grogna légèrement, faisant tourner les têtes de ses amis qui le regardèrent avec interrogation.

La voiture arriva enfin devant chez lui. Il salua les autres et monta dans son appartement. Il alla dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit. Son regard se porta sur le téléphone portable, juste à côté de lui. Il le fixa longuement avant de s'en saisir et composer le numéro de Sasuke en toute vitesse.

* * *

Sasuke rigolait à une blague que lui avait sorti Shiki lorsque son téléphone portable sonna. Il s'excusa et regarda qui osait le déranger. Lorsqu'il vit le nom de son interlocuteur, le sourire de Sasuke disparu immédiatement et la panique le prit. Il n'avait aucune envie que Naruto sache où il se trouvait en ce moment même.

Voyant le soudain malaise qui s'était instauré après que Sasuke est regardé son téléphone, Shiki se demanda qui pouvait bien être cette personne pour faire autant d'effet à Sasuke.

-Euh excuse moi Shiki il faut que je prenne cet appel, je reviens dans 5 minutes.

-Biensur, aucun problème, répondit le brun avec un sourire.

Sasuke sortit du restaurant et décrocha son téléphone.

-Allo ?

-Sasuke ? Hey, c'est Naruto, tu vas bien ? Dit une voix rauque à l'autre bout du fil.

-Oui très bien et toi ? Répondit le brun nerveusement.

-Ça peut aller. Dis ça te dirais de passer chez moi là tout de suite ?

Le cœur de Sasuke fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Naruto était entrain de l'inviter chez lui après plusieurs jours où il s'était complètement éloigné. Pourquoi devait il le faire ce soir alors qu'il avait un rencard ?

-J'aimerai bien mais je ne peux pas désolé. Je ne suis pas chez moi...

-Ah bon ? Tu es où ? Lui demanda le blond d'une voix curieuse.

Que répondre à ça ? Il ne pouvait définitivement pas dire qu'il se trouvait dans un restaurant pour un rendez vous galant.

-Je suis chez un ami...Que tu ne connais pas, ajouta Sasuke.

Un silence se fit, inquiétant de ce fait le brun. Au bout de quelques secondes, Naruto répondit enfin :

-Ah d'accord. Dommage, une autre fois alors. A+ Sasuke.

-A+, dit le brun en raccrochant.

Sasuke souffla longuement et rangea son téléphone. Il s'en voulait d'avoir menti à Naruto, mais il n'avait pas eu d'autres choix. Il était hors de question que le blond pense qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à lui.

Il retourna dans le restaurant et se rassit à sa place.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, c'était un coup de fil important.

-J'ai pu voir ça, tu avais l'air vraiment très nerveux.

-Oui..Alors tu as d'autres blagues à me raconter ? Changea Sasuke de sujet.

Shiki fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils avant de sourie et raconter une autre de ses histoires.

* * *

Sasuke lui avait mentit...Naruto ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça mais ça l'intriguait au plus haut point. Peut être qu'il ne voulait pas que les autres sachent qu'il sortait avec quelqu'un ? Mais ce n'était pas le genre de Sasuke. Au contraire il aurait tout fait pour montrer qu'il était loin d'être coincé comme tout le monde le prétendait. Mais alors pourquoi diable lui avait il menti ?

* * *

Alors tout d'abord je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolé pour cet énorme retard ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.


End file.
